Not All Who Live Here Are Alive
by Land of Shadows and Books
Summary: Humanstuck AU Sollux Captor and his family move into an old house on the Derse side in the old town of Skaia. As it turns out, they aren't the only ones living there.


When the Captor family moved into an old, four bed room two story brick house in the Derse side of the old, historic town of Skaia, they thought nothing of it. The house was huge. More than enough room for the small family of three.

The house, with it's historical value and refurbishing throughout the years, was a place that most of the town knew well. The original owners pawned it off after a tragedy struck their family, the memories of the house too much for them. But not that the new owners knew the whole story.

The father, Samuel Captor, bought the house after his life long friend Cameron Vantas, mentioned it to him. When he saw the house, he instantly fell in love with it. The money he made from his job, helped pay for it.

The oldest son, Mituna, shared his father's enthusiasm about the old home. The house was big enough for the brilliant but ADHD teenager to run his energy out. He enjoyed how large it was and was excited for the move from their old apartment.

The youngest son, Sollux Captor, didn't share either of his family's happiness in moving. Sollux had never liked change, and didn't want to leave the apartment he grew up in. The only up-side he found to the whole situation was that he would be closer to his girlfriend Feferi Peixes and his hacker friend Roxy Lalonde.

So after three weeks of packing, Sollux found himself in his new room, typing on his laptop. Sollux had to admit, he did enjoy the extra space. The room was bigger than his last and came equipped with a bathroom, just like the other rooms in the house.

The room had solid oak wood flooring, the doors all made of polished hickory. The walls were painted a shade of burgundy, the borders a faded gold. Sollux could only guess that it use to be a kids room after he found a toy chest (which he found creepy), in corner of the room. When he opened it, all he found was a dusty old fedora, a broken music box, and a battered, once white ram, a faded ribbon with Japanese (a language he didn't know) printed on it. He pushed it into his closet so he didn't have to see it. The box gave him the creeps.

With his father at work, and older brother at his girlfriend's house, for a 'study date' (more likely sucking face), Sollux found himself the only one in the old house. The creaks of the water heater and AC the only sound besides his constant key tapping.

And because of this, he would find himself to be the first of his family to see the ghostly resident.

He wasn't really paying attention to anything except his computer screen, halfway talking to Feferi about how much he didn't want to be here, and halfway finishing a computer code. He was proud of himself for it. All Captor men had mad skills with computers.

The blond haired teen stopped when he heard a door creak open. It was too far way to consider it his brother's or father's, so he could only guess it was the Study. But that wasn't right. He knew his father didn't get home until 7:00, nor his brother because it was too early. Besides, he didn't hear the tell-tale sounds of the front door opening or the sounds of feet coming up the steps. A burglar perhaps?

He grabbed the metal baseball bat that he got for his birthday as a gag gift from a friend. He never used it, only keeping it just in case of a break in. Slowly he got up and opened the door. hetero chromic eyes looking out into the lit hallway. Nothing. All of the doors were closed, not a trace of anybody coming by. He never heard a door shut.

Stealthily as a lanky fifteen year old could be, he crossed the hallway, the large window at the end of the hall showing the fading daylight. He opened the study's door slowly, and saw the backside of a girl looking out the window in the room.

Sollux was about to start yelling or swinging the bat when he noticed something.

The girl didn't look like she was breathing. Her shoulders didn't go up in down in a steady pace which suggested they were inhaling and exhaling. Dark long, curly hair cascaded down her back, rivaling his girlfriend's own long locks. Her clothes were old, the long grey ankle length skirt looked burned and ripped, as if someone was trying to destroy it. The shirt (or as much of it as he could see), looked just as burned and ripped. Was she running from someone and broke in to get away?

How ubsured was that? He would have the front or back door open, or even a window! He walked forward, but stopped when he was a foot way from the intruder. The air had turned ice cold and all the breath had been sucked of his lungs. Alarm bells went off in his head.

He saw her face for a split second as she turned around and vanished.

A hollow, emotionless expression graced the girl's face. She looked about 15, the same age as Sollux. Asian features were visible underneath the cuts her face had. Some of her face looked like it had been burned, the front of her white collared black shirt was shredded, like someone took a knife to it. Her hands hung limp at her side, equally covered in wounds. She almost looked like a walking corpse.

Except she wasn't. She was too transparent to be a solid figure, and too bright to be a body. Sollux couldn't even see her feet!

The youngest Captor breathed out. Maybe he was seeing things. Yeah that was it, he was playing a horror game earlier, so maybe his mind playing tricks on him. He walked to his room and shut the door. It felt like he was being watched. Sollux grabbed his laptop and typed to Feferi, apologizing for taking so long to answer back.

He didn't get much sleep that night. And he never told anyone what he saw.


End file.
